


First Snow, Warm Glow

by russianmango



Series: 30 in 30 [4]
Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: M/M, Washington Capitals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-04
Updated: 2013-03-04
Packaged: 2017-12-04 08:20:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/708590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/russianmango/pseuds/russianmango
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Snowflake: Nicky gives Alex a new perspective.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Snow, Warm Glow

Everyone always says the first snows are the best, but until now Alex never understood what they had meant. Maybe it was because he grew up in Russia and each snow seemed the same. Looking back, they were fun; Alex enjoyed the snow when he was a kid, but it was different. Moments like this made him realize he shouldn’t be so bitter towards things that could be so much more if you open your mind.

Alex watched through the sky as a single flake falls to Nicklas’ soft, rosy cheeks. It’s the first snow of the season; it just so happened to catch them going for a walk on their first real date.  Nicklas’ eyes are so bright and his smile is warming against the cold air; Alex can’t help but bring Nicklas in for a kiss. 


End file.
